


The Path that divides Us

by rainingwhiteroses



Series: White Hauntings [1]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Spoiler-ish, angsttttttt, delving into arima's mind, mentions of tsukiyama, shuuneki if you squint, slight survivor guilt maybe?, yandere-ish arima
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-02-22 07:06:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2499014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainingwhiteroses/pseuds/rainingwhiteroses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The White Haired boy haunts him every night. But Arima finds he doesn't really mind. Post TG. Pre-TG:RE</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Again and again

He looks pale, gaunt, white hair falling over his eyes. If it wasn’t for the faint ups and downs of his chest, Arima would have thought the boy was dead. Then again…

'You're lost.'

The voice echoes, hollow and empty. Spoken as if from somewhere far away.

Arima stares at the ‘ghost’ in front of him for a long time, before he nodded.

'I am. For a very long time already.'

The ‘ghost’ finally raises his head, revealing his empty eye sockets, dried blood trailing his cheeks.

'I have no answer for you, 'Death'.'

Arima blinks and the boy moves, walking slowly towards him in a weak gait.

'Yet you come here every night, seeking me. Why?'

His breath was dry, and stained with the stench of blood and tears.

Arima took a deep breath, unconsciously leaning towards the boy.

'I don't know. … perhaps I envy you.'

'Envy me? Why? …how?'

The boy leans in closer, almost resting his head on Arima’s shoulders.

Arima leans even closer, arms finally raising to envelop the boy in his cold arms. 

But he didn’t answer the boy.

After a moment of dead silence, the boy sighs, nails raking Arima’s back weakly as he hugged him back.

'I want to kill you so much.'

'…I know, Kaneki.'

' But until then… I'll keep you company.'

The embrace became tighter, and Kaneki sighs again.

' You really are helpless… like a certain narcissist I know…'

Arima let a small smile curl his lips.

'…Thank you, Kaneki.'

*


	2. We have Time.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arima indulges.

He hums a soft tune, the sound filling the gaps of silence within the air.

The blood-red spider lilies and snow-white carnations around them sways gently, blown by invisible winds that surrounds them in its embrace.

The boy breaks the silence first this time.

'…why the indulgence this time?'

Arima tightens the fingers he has around the boy’s.

'…..perhaps I wish to understand you.'

The boy sighs, and closes his eyes.

'Meaningless…….pointless.'

Arima smiles gently.

' I have time… We have all the time in the World.'

'…and the World is still wrong.'

Arima lifts the boy’s fingers and kisses them, before setting it back between them, bodies closer than before.

'I'm trying.'

Another sigh.

'Might as well be grateful of what little I can have…'

Arima tightens their fingers again.

'… For now, good night, Kaneki.'

The boy rests his head on Arima’s shoulder, fingers for once, gently squeezing back.

'Good night… Arima.'

A soft sigh.

And the curtain falls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think they would have been friends...if given the time and chance.


	3. Wrath

When he opened his eyes, there were cracks in the void, blood seeping out of them like crying wounds.

Blinking tiredly, he sat up and adjusted his spectacles as his eyes roamed the void, searching...

The 'ghost' stood at the center of the distortion,kagune swirling wildly, madly around him.

'You  _lied._ You  _lied_ to me,  _Reaper._ ' The hiss was malicious, hateful, angry and it cuts through Arima's skin as he walked languidly towards the boy. 

'Don't  _touch_ me!!!' The kagune slices through his cheek, and nostalgia wells up within him.

'...Kaneki.'

'I hate you. I  _hate_ you!!!' 

This time, the kagune pierces through his heart, and Arima wounds his arms gently around the boy, lips dripping blood.

'...you're  _mine,_ Kaneki.  _Mine._ ' 

The boy chocked back a sob, knees failing him and dropped to the floor, taking the wounded Reaper with him. Kagune already dissapearing in wisps of shadow.

'Tsukiyama... _Tsukiyama..._ Tsukiyama...'

The boy choked out, hands reaching towards the cracks beyond him.

Arima tightens his arms around the boy.

' _Mine._ '

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. Life and everything, as usual. Also, this is inspired by the newest chapter of TG:RE. Which I'm still having seizures of. Asdfghjkl Kaneki.


	4. It's all an Illusion

Even in his dreams, the voices echoes loudly, resonating.

The tremble of his fingers are unmistakable, but his voice is steady when he spoke.

'Kaneki?'

Silence surrounds him in a suffocating wool.

'Kaneki?' He tries again as he rises to his feet, slowly as if sudden movements will break something. Something  _precious._

'.......Here.'

The voice sounds tired and far away, and Arima nearly lunges towards it.

The boy lies in a pool of blood and gore, but he appears unharmed. Relief escapes his lungs.

Firmly, (but slightly hysterical steps), he steps into the blood and joins Kaneki, lying down and wrapping an arm around the boy. Gore and blood staining his snow white coat.

The boy sighs and lets him, resting his face at the crook of the taller male's neck.

The silence after wasn't suffocating anymore, and the trembling stops. Arima feels the familiar cold creeping into his veins again, and silently calms down.

'...you're weird.'

Arima smiles softly, and strokes the boy's cheek with a single finger, gently, reverently.

'The perfection of your face...slows me down...slows me down...'

The boy cranes his head to look at the Reaper, and the Reaper only smiles and leans down to kiss his forehead.

'...you're never gonna let me go, aren't you?'

' _...Mine.'_ and his voice cracked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this while listening to Maroon 5's Never gonna leave this Bed. Go and listen to it if you haven't. It's good.


	5. Haunting Sirens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He founds a stranger in his sanctuary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no excuse for posting this so late. I'm sorry. And if the writing isn't up to par, and to your standards.....Please forgive me.

Even without opening his eyes, he knew something was wrong immediately.

The air felt wrong, the atmosphere thick with tension, and he can smell something sickly sweet in the air instead of the usual smell of stale blood. Assessing his surroundings best as he could without opening his eyes, he tried to move without making a sound when-

‘I know you're awake~’ said a sweet voice underlined with malice.

Shocked, Arima opened his eyes to cold purple eyes behind black-rimmed glasses, with hair a darker shade from the eyes framing it, and long enough to tickle the sides of his eyes. He didn't move, but he did clench his fists.

He remained silent.

Giggling softly, the woman continued to scrutiny Arima’s face closely for immeasurable seconds, before finally backing away to kneel on the balls of her feet, head cocked playfully to the side.

Slowly, _carefully_ , Arima rose from his lying position on the checkered floor - where are _his_ blood-red amaryllis?- and sat a few metres away from the sinister looking ghoul.

‘........Where is he?’

She tutted.

‘ Is that how a Reaper should greet a lady?’

‘.........’

She smiled ever so sweetly, appearing content to stay like this forever.

An immeasurable moment passed with neither of them budging.

The woman’s smile curled even more sweetly.

‘ No wonder he likes you. You're boring Reaper.’

‘..........unlike you, I'm not fond of sadistic games, Kamishiro _Rize_.’

Her eyes brightens and she laughs delightedly.

‘ You're more well informed than I thought.’

Curling a lock of her long hair playfully, her eyes narrows to slits and her smile turns cold.

‘I wonder…….how much do you _know_?’

‘.........Do not test my patience. Where _is_ he?’

She cackles and stood up, twirling elegantly on the checkered floor, splattered with dried blood.

‘ I have no idea what you're talking about, Kishou _Arima_.’

Slowly standing up as well, Arima stared calmly at her.

‘ This is the last war-’

Before he finished, he felt and saw the world turned topsy- turvy and the last thing he heard before darkness consumed him was Rize’s cruel laughter and her even crueler words.

‘Kaneki Ken is _dead_.’

 

*

 

He opened his eyes to the real world, Mado looking worriedly at him.

‘Are you alright?’

Sighing, he nodded, feeling bone-tired and just so dead.

‘Kaneki……..’


	6. Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look at what happened in reality.

His days are monotonous, unchanging. Day in and day out, the routine is repeated, again and again and _again_. There is hardly ever time for himself, and now that sleep has eluded him -he wonders if _he_ is mad at him- there is even less time to rest or even _think_.

‘That’s all for today. Thank you for your good work.’ Ui intoned demurely as he shuffled his notes as everyone present started to collect their stuffs and rises to leave the room.

Arima couldn’t help but sigh and stretch the cricks out of his neck. It has been so long since he has slept, and his dreams were empty, with endless halls of checkered floors with no _ghost_ to keep him company. Perhaps if he was a normal human, he would’ve said he’s pining, but since he’s not, he only felt even more tired than usual, when rest eluded him in even his dreams. _Perhaps I’m too attached to him_ he thought dryly. But he knew more than anyone that the boy is closest to him in all the ways that matter. _His equal._ A challenge.

‘Kishou-san?’

Arima blinked, and saw that while he was lost in his thoughts, everyone has left the room and only Ui was left, looking worriedly at him.

‘Are you well?’ Ui asked again when Arima only looked at him blankly.

‘.......fine.’

He slowly stood, and Ui look even more concerned.

‘Are you-’

‘Have you seen Fura-san today?’

Ui blinked.

‘Uh...I’m not sure but I saw his team members around today.’

Arima nodded, and left after thanking Ui.

Yes…...perhaps he is mad afterall. For desiring company from a dead boy, and allowing the ghosts that haunt _him_ linger in his mind as well. But when he recall that cold profile and sad downturn of lips…...perhaps it wasn’t so bad, being mad. As long as the boy is with him. Forever and ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clarify, the italic him means Kaneki. If you guys are confused.


End file.
